


Use Me Last

by anniedarling21



Series: Jeongin Fluff [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, not everyone is like specifically written in but the gangs all here, stray kids - Freeform, this is my first skz fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniedarling21/pseuds/anniedarling21
Summary: Jeongin receives a coupon book for Christmas from Hyunjin and he doesn't know that it's the best gift he's ever gotten.





	Use Me Last

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna thank my betas for helping me with like the ideas and the lot and like,,, the whole thing???? so kat, my wife, i love and appreciate you very much and @chisomo, my other wife, i also love and appreciate you very much. so here's the fic ,,,,,,,,, enjoy !

“You got me a…. Hyung, what is this?” Jeongin asked with a confused tilt of his head.  
“It’s a coupon book!” Hyunjin was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement. He took it from Jeongin and started thumbing through it. Each page had a short phrase, saying things like, ‘use when you need a break’, ‘use when you’re feeling down’, ‘use when you’re lazy’, and the final page that said, ‘use me last’.  
“I wanted to make something fun for you so I found this idea online and thought I’d try it.” Jeongin found himself curious and excited to try it.  
A few weeks had gone by and Jeongin had forgotten about the coupon book. He came home stressed out and exhausted from his day of classes and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. He walked into his bedroom, dumped his stuff, and plopped facedown on his bed. He laid there feeling bummed for at least 20 minutes, just thinking about all of the things that happened in the day and how many things he had to do tonight. He finally pulled himself out of bed and made his way to his desk where he saw the coupon book hidden under some papers. He sighed and pulled it out to look at it. He flipped through the pages and settled on the page that said ‘use when you need a break’. Jeongin decided he really could use a break so he tore the page out and went to find Hyunjin.  
Hyunjin was on his bed scrolling on his phone when Jeongin found him. Jeongin approached him and shoved the coupon paper in his face.  
“Here,” He let out. “I’m cashing this in now.”  
Hyunjin looked away from his phone and glanced at the paper that was blocking his view. He hummed and got up from his bed and made to leave the room. He gestured at Jeongin to follow him. They went towards the bathroom which left Jeongin confused. Hyunjin pulled him into the small bathroom and gestured him to sit on top of the toilet. Hyunjin then started bustling around the room, and collecting things. He turned on the bathtub and checked the temperature before leaving the room. Jeongin followed his movements with eyes and stared at the door until Hyunjin came in with candles, a small pillow, and a speaker. Hyunjin set everything up on the side of the tub and then he tossed in a small bath bomb that smelled like lavender. Jeongin finally caught on to what was happening and he suddenly was overcome with fondness towards Hyunjin.  
“The tubs full now so when you’re done and dressed come find me in my room okay?” Hyunjin said while walking out and gently closing the door behind him. There was a soft piano playlist coming through the speaker and steam coming up from the purple tinted water. Jeongin decided then and there that Hyunjin was his favorite hyung.  
After he spent as much time as he could in the water before the water turned cold, he went to his room to put on some comfortable clothes. As he walked in he noticed that there were already sweatpants and Hyunjin’s sweatshirt laid out on the bed. He put them on and went towards Hyunjins room.  
“Hyung?” Jeongin knocked on the door and opened it to peek in. Hyunjin was dozing on his bed with his mouth slightly open. Jeongin chuckled at the sight. He walked over to Hyunjin and started to gently shake his shoulder.  
“Hyung, I'm done, wake up.” Jeongin shook him until Hyunjin stirred awake.  
“Hmm?” Hyunjin grumbled out until his eyes blinked open.  
“Oh, Innie, you're done. How was your bath?” He turned over to face him better.  
“Hyung it was the best. The bath bomb smelled so nice and I almost fell asleep. Thank you so much for this.” Hyunjin grinned.  
“Well, Innie we're not even done yet.”  
“There's more?” Jeongin made a confused sound.  
“Now I'm going to massage your shoulders, to get you to relax even more.” Hyunjin sat up and patted the bed in front of him. Jeongin scrambled up to sit on the bed. Hyunjin scooted up behind him and started rubbing his back. It was gentle up, down, and circular motions to warm up his back. He started squeezing his shoulders and working on the knots that he found and as he was doing this he was pressing light kisses to the back of his neck. This continued for what Jeongin felt was an eternity, but was probably more like an hour. At the end Jeongin was relaxed and pliant so he leaned back in Hyunjins arms, to rest his head in his lap. Jeongin let out a content sigh.  
“Hyung, you’re the best. I really appreciate you so much for this.”  
“Aw little fox, it was my pleasure. I just want you to be less stressed out. Now let’s get you to bed okay?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Hyunjin helped Jeongin relax, he felt a lot better for the following weeks. He realized that this good feeling wouldn’t last for long though. It was comeback season again and he was falling behind in his schoolwork leaving him with barely any hours left in the day to sleep. On a good night he maybe got an hour or two, and even then they were riddled with bad dreams that left his sleep unfulfilling. Tonight he had come home from practice and all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but when he walks into his room he sees the assignments he has waiting for him. He sat down and started working on them while he waited for his turn to shower, and grew increasingly more stressed as he thought about the new choreography and lyrics he had to learn on top of his schoolwork. He finally finished what he needed to for the night and he falls into a fitful sleep. He tossed and turned and started to dream, although the dream didn’t last for long. His dream turned into a nightmare where he was back on stage standing in front of JYP waiting for his feedback. JYP turned to him finally and told him that he wasn’t good enough to be apart of the company or the group and that he was eliminated. Jeongin woke up sweating and in tears and rolled himself out from under the covers to sit on the edge of his bed. He was trying to calm his breathing down when he saw the coupon book that Hyunjin gave him for Christmas, and he recalled a page that said ‘use when you have a nightmare’. He picked up the book and found the page to tear out and snuck out of his room to see Hyunjin. Jeongin crept into Hyunjins room and settled on the floor next to his bed to get his courage up to bother Hyunjin. Jeongin reached the conclusion that Hyunjin wouldn’t have included a page as specific as this if he minded getting woken up in the middle of the night.  
“Hyungie?” Jeongin shook his shoulder lightly. “Jinnie hyung, will you wake up please?” Hyunjin stirred a bit, but didn’t wake up.  
“Hyunjinnie hyung, please wake up. I - I had a bad dream…” He stuttered these words out because he was starting to realize how ridiculous he’s being. It was only a bad dream, right? Jeongin was too lost in his mind to realize that Hyunjin had woken up.  
“Innie-ah? What is it? Have you been crying?” Hyunjin looked alarmed as he pulled himself up to lean on his elbows. Jeongin sheepishly held out the slightly crumpled coupon as an explanation.  
“Oh, Innie,” Hyunjin sighed out as he read the paper. He slipped out of bed just enough to bundle Jeongin in his arms and tuck him into the covers with him.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeongin shook his head as his eyes start to get watery again. He just put his head in the crook of Hyunjins neck and let him hold him. Hyunjin kept his hold on him tight, and every once in a while he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jeongins head to remind him that he’s there. Hyunjin waited for Jeongins sniffles to subside and his breath to even out before he loosened his hold on him and drifted off to sleep.  
When morning came, Hyunjin was the first to rise. He saw that Jeongin was fast asleep and hoped that a good night's sleep was what the younger boy needed to feel better. Hyunjin decided to slip out of bed to make his way towards the kitchen. Jeongin was in such a deep sleep that he didn’t even stir.  
“Good morning hyungs,” Hyunjin saw Woojin and Chan already at the stove starting breakfast.  
“Good morning, Jinnie. How did you sleep?” Woojin turned away from the stove to face Hyunjin. “I saw Innie in your bed this morning, how did you trick him into cuddling?”  
“Oh, he had a nightmare last night and came to see me. I put it in his coupon book, because otherwise he probably would have stayed in his bed all night and not slept.” His hyungs hummed in agreement and turned back towards the stove to finish breakfast. One by one the rest of the boys came out of their rooms and sat around the table. Everyone had sleep in their eyes and they kept their talking to a minimum to preserve energy. Woojin laid the breakfast out on the table.  
“Hyunjinnie, go wake up Jeongin it’s breakfast time.” Hyunjin nodded and headed towards his bedroom again.  
“Innie? Innie-ah, it’s time to wake up and eat,” Hyunjin rubbed his shoulder lightly to start waking him up. “Innie, come on love it’s time to wake up.” Finally Jeongins eyes blinked open slowly and his eyes stayed unfocused as he tried to get his bearings. Hyunjin reached up to pet his hand through Jeongins hair and Jeongin let out a small hum.  
“Good morning, Innie,” Jeongin just grunted. “The hyungs made breakfast, it’s time to wake up.” Jeongin nodded but made no move to get up. Hyunjin sighed before pulling the blankets back and collecting Jeongin in his arms to get him to sit on the side of the bed. Jeongin was still half asleep sitting there so Hyunjin made the decision to just carry Jeongin into the kitchen since they’ve been in here for so long anyways. Jeongin didn’t protest to being picked up, and just koalaed his limbs around Hyunjins torso. They got into the kitchen and all eyes were on them briefly before going back to their meals. Hyunjin put Jeongin down in the chair next to him and Jeongin immediately rested his head on his hand and shut his eyes.  
“Innie-ah you have to wake up and eat, we have practice today and you can’t go on an empty stomach,” Chan looked mildly disapproving at the maknae and waited for him to at least open his eyes. When this didn’t happen, Jisung, who was on the other side of Jeongin, poked him hard in the ribs, and Jeongin startled awake with a disgruntled look and a pout on his face.  
“Jeongin-ah, eat now please,” Woojin lightly scolded him. Hyunjin reached over and started making him a plate and getting him a bowl of stew, but as he puts it down Jeongin seems as though he’s going to fall asleep right in his food.  
“Aw, Innie-ah, look at me please,” Hyunjin turns towards Jeongins chair, and got a spoonful of stew ready. Jeongin looked at him and realized what was going on so he opened his mouth. Hyunjin let him keep his eyes closed as he fed him, and just signaled him by pressing the food against his mouth to get him to open up. The rest of the group were confused about the maknae suddenly being so relaxed in letting someone feed him when he's usually so independent but they just chalked it up to him being tired and went on with their meals. Hyunjin fed him his whole breakfast like this, and Jeongin didn’t complain once. After Jeongin had his last bite he let his head slump down to rest on his hand and fell asleep again. No one said anything but everyone shared knowing looks as they watched the fond look appear on Hyunjins face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one said anything to Hyunjin about knowing of his crush, but they definitely made the conscious effort to let them have their time together. It had been a couple months since Jeongin used his last coupon, and he’s been so caught up in the comeback that he hasn’t given the book a second thought. Jeongin had come home from practice and was showered and was sitting on his bed trying to decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his day. As he was thinking of plans his thoughts wandered and he started thinking of home and his family and how much he missed seeing and talking to them. With how hectic this comeback has been he’s barely had enough time to send a text or two and he wishes he had more time to talk to them. He was making himself feel sad thinking like this so he decided to scroll through their Twitter and maybe interact with some fans. As he was looking through he started to see some harsh comments about his voice and his appearance that he was not ready to see. All the comments had something to say about how his voice was too bad to be in the group and why did JYP even sign him? He saw more than 10 that said he should have been the one that was eliminated and that he doesn’t deserve to be in Stray Kids. He felt even worse now and starts thinking about way too many things all at once. He sat up in his bed and realized that there were tears on his cheeks. He took the coupon book off of his nightstand and looked for one that would work for seeing Hyunjin. He landed on the page that says ‘use me when you’re feeling down’ and decided that he definitely would classify these feelings as ‘down’ so he took it and went to find Hyunjin. He wasn’t in his room, or in the living room and when he got to the kitchen it was just Minho in there looking in the fridge.  
“Oh, hyung. Do you know where Jinnie-hyung is?” Jeongin wiped his cheeks quickly before Minho turned around. Minho glanced at him and at the coupon book in his hand before answering.  
“He went to the studio to help Jisung with some lyrics. Are you looking to see him?” Minho asked in a tone that has a hint of something in it, but Jeongin was too focused on finding Hyunjin to pay attention or care.  
“I am looking for him but I don’t want to bother him in the studio, so I’ll just wait for him to come home. Thanks, hyung.” Jeongin made to leave the room.  
“Innie, wait,” Jeongin stopped and turned back to Minho, waiting for him to continue. “Hyunjin said if you needed him you could go see him. You know he never minds.” Jeongin nodded.  
“Thanks hyung.”  
Jeongin left the dorm and headed towards the studio. He got there and knocked on the door and waited for Hyunjins call of ‘Come in!’ before opening the door and peeking his head in.  
“Hey, Innie-ah, what’s up?” Hyunjin looked up from his notebook and smiled at him. Jeongin came in the room and just gestured to the coupon book that was still gripped in his hand. Hyunjin just nodded and waved him over to the couch in the room. Jeongin sat down and looked around the room and noticed that Jisung isn’t there like Minho said he was.  
“Hey hyung?” Hyunjin looked up from his paper and hummed. “Where’s Jisung-hyung?”  
“Oh Minho-hyung texted him and said that he needed him at home for something.” Jeongin nodded, but couldn’t help but feel that was a little suspicious. Hyunjin finished scrawling out a sentence before he closed his notebook and sat next to Jeongin on the couch.  
“What coupon did you want to cash in today, Innie?” Hyunjin leaned back into the couch and looked up with interest towards Jeongin. Jeongin didn’t say anything but he flipped through the book and pulled out the page to give to Hyunjin. Hyunjin read the words ‘use when you’re feeling down’ and looked up into Jeongins eyes to notice that they were slightly bloodshot and a little puffy from crying.  
“Do you want to talk about it or do you just want to cuddle?”  
“Can we cuddle first? I don’t think I want to talk about it yet.”  
“Of course we don’t have to talk about it now love. Come here,” Hyunjin pulled Jeongin so he was leaning into him with his head resting on his chest. Hyunjin held him like this for a few minutes before Jeongin wiggled around to get closer to Hyunjin and grabs a loose hold on Hyunjins shirt.  
“I was feeling a little homesick,”  
“What?”  
“That’s what started this whole …. thing. I was feeling homesick and missing my family and it made me sad so I went on Twitter because I thought that would make me feel better? And when I was scrolling through all I was seeing was mean comments. People kept saying that I deserved to be eliminated, and that I was a bad singer and that I didn’t deserve to be in a group with you guys. And I guess I got in my head about it and it made me feel really bad.” Jeongin let all this out and sniffled a little. Hyunjin pulled Jeongin up so that he could look him in the eyes.  
“Jeongin, I’m sorry it made you feel so bad. I know this may not help but they’re completely wrong. You’re so talented and if you weren’t in Stray Kids we wouldn’t be us. We’re not Stray Kids unless we’re nine.” Hyunjin wiped Jeongins tears off of his cheeks and caressed his cheek slightly. Jeongin nodded and leaned back into Hyunjins hold.  
“I like my voice, and I like my dancing, and I like everything about me, but sometimes it’s hard seeing stuff like that. But you made me feel a lot better, thank you Jinnie-hyung,” Jeongin snuggled closer.  
“Hyung, can we take a nap here? Can you sing me to sleep?” Jeongin looked up at him hopefully.  
“Sure, little fox, let’s get more comfortable, okay?” Hyunjin laid back on the couch and pulled Jeongin with him so that he’s resting on his chest. Hyunjin let Jeongin get himself comfortable before he slowly started singing Yanghwa Bridge and petting his hand through Jeongins hair. He didn’t even get all the way through the song before he heard Jeongin’s deep, even breaths and knew he was asleep.  
Jeongin blinked his eyes open and tried to get the bearings of his surroundings. He felt a solid pillow under his head and briefly wondered where he fell asleep before he realized that the solid pillow is, in fact, Hyunjin. Jeongin looked up at him and Hyunjin met his gaze.  
“Hello, love. Did you have a good nap?” Jeongin didn’t feel like talking just yet, so he just nodded.  
“Hey, I have a good idea. Where’d you put that coupon book?” Jeongin patted his pocket. Hyunjin pulled it out and flipped through it where Jeongin couldn’t see, and he tore out a page.  
“Innie-ah.” Jeongin looked at him curiously. “I like you.” Jeongin looked surprised for a moment but the look didn’t last for long since Hyunjin leaned in and gave him a small kiss. Jeongin gave him a small smile, and leaned in to kiss him again.  
“What coupon did you take out?” Hyunjin held it up with a small grin and Jeongin saw the one that said ‘use me last’.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh if you read this far thanks? this is my first skz fic and i'm really really proud of it. i really love hyunin and there's not an abundance of fics for them so , i wrote one. i hope you enjoyed it and also kudos make me feel nice inside if you maybe want to do that but also whatever. 
> 
> my twitter is @_jagiya if y'all wanna come talk to me


End file.
